


What are you doing here?

by 3arlgr3yt3a



Series: Let's just go ahead and rewrite this whole scene a bit more... Supercorp-y. [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this while listening to gay ass music, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3arlgr3yt3a/pseuds/3arlgr3yt3a
Summary: Season five episode thirteen:Rather than saying what she'd meant to, Kara found herself telling Lena, rather, that she just missed her best friend.A continuation of the episode. Welcome to me changing all the Kara/Lena scenes to fit how I only wish they could actually play out.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Let's just go ahead and rewrite this whole scene a bit more... Supercorp-y. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664407
Comments: 4
Kudos: 272





	What are you doing here?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have the energy to reread an edit, so please excuse any typos *finger guns*

For being the girl of steel, to feel such a weightlessness was something Kara never would've thought possible. Finally, she had been able to escape the burden of her guilt, thanks to Myxie. She couldn't actually… believe when given the chance to go back and make everything right, that she'd actually given it up. Had she really done that? Just now she remembered one lunch she and Lena had spent together at Noonan's; Lena was absolutely iridescent that day. Her eyes had shone when Kara asked about her newest project, lighting up to talk about polyatomic ions of all things. Anyone was beautiful when they talked of the things they're passionate about. Before they'd parted, Lena had hugged her tightly as she was always compelled to do. It amazed Kara how someone so entrapped in emotional turmoil all her life was so affectionate it leaked from her any chance Lena allowed. All those lunches and all those hugs, smiles, and all that laughter—Kara missed it. She really fucking missed it. She couldn't in any nearby forseeable future see her and Lena being that close again. She wondered if they would ever be. And yet she had chosen to let things remain as they were.

Kara's feet touched down on Lena's balcony, finding her friend putting a little white kettle on the stove and a teabag in a cup. How utterly, ridiculously, adorably human. How her heart ached for Lena. Lena propped her arms on the counter and Kara saw a shadow of the brilliant smile that once was for Kara—Lena still smiled, sure, but not the same as she had once; but something that a stranger could misinterpret for its alternate whole. "Let me guess… you're here to tell me once again that I should forgive you.... Or maybe that I shouldn't work with my brother?" She rounded the counter to approach Kara. There were those eyebrows that said more than Lena herself sometimes could. She'd even consciously missed something as miniscule as that. Oh but nothing was considerable as miniscule when wielded by Lena Luthor, was it?

"Not this time." Kara took Lena's open confusion as invitation to continue. "I recognize I made a mistake in hiding my identity from you for so long. But the past is the past and I can't change it. Forgive me or not, that's your choice. Just like it's your choice to work with Lex. I'm done blaming myself for your bad decisions." Kara hated the way Lena's spine stiffened. The way her chin raised in a subconscious defense. 

"Then why are you here?"

Kara finally stepped across the threshold into the tastefully modern penthouse. The place where Lena moved and lived and made her tea at night, where she curled up with a book when she finally had a moment to breathe, where she and Kara had watched many a movie on occasion with much laughter and warm, enveloping companionship. God, she missed it.

"Honestly?" Lena's eyebrow twitched up a fraction in an inaudible, "no we're playing wrong answers only, make me laugh." Her sarcasm—Kara's inner voice whined in a distinctively highschool girl voice and she finally made an attempt to shut the dang thing off. This was ridiculous, she was a grown, independent woman with a lot of good things in her life to be appreciated. But Lena had been a big part of her whole world. With a tiny frustrated shake of her head, she reordered her thoughts again. "I really just wanted to see you." Was that Lena stiffening more or letting go of it entirely? She couldn't really tell. "I just— I…" Kara sighed turning to pace slightly as was an unbreakable habit. "I really really miss you, Lena. My brain has been really enjoying doing this thing where anytime there's a fraction of a second I'm not thinking actively, it'll play out a lunch we had together, or a conversation, or a terrible joke we compiled in the past, or the moment I walked into an office literally spilling over with flowers and immediately just thinking: aw shucks, Lena." Coming to plant herself before her best friend—still best friend—arms hanging haplessly, Kara smiled a crooked, accepting smile. She wouldn't say it was a hopeful one, she didn't know if she still had hope in this moment or not. "I miss you, and I hope that's okay for me to say. But I just wanted to see you,” she repeated in digression, "that's all."

Lena lifted a hand and for a split-second an intrusive thought had Kara preparing for a slap in the face, but she only wiped her cheek, looking down with the smallest, most unassuming smile Kara thought she could be been imagining it. 

Lena let out a breath, not a sigh, not anything laden with heavy emotion, just the… something of the present. "I miss you too, Kara. God. I miss you so much. I can't stop reminiscing either; imagining a perfect world's version of our friendship. It kind of already was that." She lifted a shoulder tentatively, and they just looked at one another before Lena turned away, returning to her tea. Kara tried not to feel the familiar sinking of her heart. How many times had Lena turned away from her? "Would you like a cup? I hate to drink alone. I have coffee if you'd prefer, too." 

She could almost have laughed. "Please, Lena. I'd love some tea, thank you."

With their mugs cupped in hand, they sat on two couches in the living room. Kara having reverted back to her regular attire for comforts sake and Lena tucking her feet underneath her as she always had. "So. Tell me what has changed in the life of Kara Danvers, I guess."

This was more than Kara could've ever asked for, or even imagined and her heart sang because of it. But it also sank simultaneously. Lena was intimate with every happening in Kara's life, once upon a time, and vice versa. There was such a huge gaping canyon between them it threatened to overwhelm her. But this was a start, this was Lena visibly caring again. "Well, I'm having a teenage girl sized crisis because of a date I don't know how to feel about?" Maybe there was something about tonight, but Lena laughed, actually laughed and it felt like any other night, so Kara began to tell Lena everything that and changed since they'd last been able to talk like this. 

And perhaps there would come a time when the duality would be replaced again. To not think of Lena with boundless joy inside of Kara's mourning.

At one point, Lena had gotten up to put on some soft music in the background, and with Lena talking about things as interesting and boring as a the new intern she'd taken on at L-Corp who'd had the audacity to ask his boss on a date, to its general development of business. "So it seems we're both having, shall we say, unwanted admiration." 

"Well I wouldn't say unwanted on my part...." Kara lifted a hand to her glasses.

"Oh?"

"Well I- I- I just, I don't know, I've never really had the time to consider a relationship to any extent with being Supergirl and all—it's just never seemed like something I was allowed to have. Mon-el didn't quite seem to entirely register for some reason. But now that I'm faced with this head on and maybe I'm finally in the right place for a relationship I just… I don't know. I don't know how to feel."

"Do you like William?"

"I mean, as a friend, sure. As a colleague I respect him, totally."

"Oh Kara, I don't want to tell you what and whatnot, but it doesn't sound like you're interested and if you're not, you shouldn't be considering just for his sake. This is your happiness and, as I've been trying to learn, sometimes you need to start being selfish when it comes to that."

Kara smiled privately. Maybe Lena had gotten something good out of the past few months. She was glad, Lena deserved happiness more than anyone.

"I guess…."

"Is there someone else that's making you hesitate, maybe?"

Her eyes shot up to Lena's, suddenly feeling exposed though she had no idea why. There was no one else, was there? She was definitely over Mon-el and James was very much of the past. Was there anyone she'd found herself thinking fondly of? Not that she could think of.

"W-w-well I don't think so?" Eagerly, Kara redirected, "Is there someone you—”

"No, sadly I, too, have very little time for the luxuries of a love life." Lena said all too quickly. "But its never meant to be anyway, the one person I could want I can never have." It was said quietly, Kara almost thought Lena hadn't meant to say it at all. 

"Well, someone once told me that you should start being selfish when it come to your happiness. Why not just try? Maybe you've read it all wrong. Prove yourself wrong, that'll be a first I'm sure." Kara offered a teasing smile to match Lena's eyeroll. 

Kara once created a habit to quit while she was ahead, and right now, this evening had surpassed all she could've dreamed of and it would be okay if this was all as long as this was the note it ended on. She set her long-empty mug on the coffee table and got to her feet. "This has been… so amazing, Lena. Thank you so much. It was so, so nice to just… talk again. See your smile, laugh together a bit. I know it's temporary and maybe we both just needed it, but I really, really enjoyed it. Have a good night, Lena." Kara had started backing away, back towards the sliding door shut against the chilly night air.

"Kara, wait." Lena left her perch to follow, her expression almost bordering on the tamer sibling of devastation. Lena's heart, which Kara had subconsciously been tuning into all night, was suddenly picking up erratically, and before she could think to ask if Lena was okay, she spoke again. "You're right. I'm right. Maybe I should try this whole selfish thing and see how that turns out." With only a split millisecond in which Lena's ethereal gaze darted down and back to Kara's, she surged forward, pressing her lips to those of her best friend. 

Kara was frozen. Absolutely enraptured with shock she couldn't shake herself out of it for all the potstickers in the world. But thankfully it only lasted a blink of an eye before the reality of Lena's soft,  _ soft  _ lips shoved aside the impossibility of the situation. She pulled Lena in with her hands at her back and felt fingers press into the shoulders of her baby pink button up. Lena's sweater must've been made of harvested clouds it was so soft beneath her hands, yet couldn't come close to the feel of Lena's lips. Was it possible? Accidentally Kara moaned, pent up longing she had no idea existed suddenly bursting out of their thinly camouflaged hiding places. 

So it wasn't just a friend thing to want Lena all to herself; all her smiles, her laughter, her sarcasm, her bad puns, her ramblings on the quantum theory, her secret hoard of famous rock music she knew every word to? Kara wrapped her tightly in her whole embrace, almost lifting her off the floor and Lena's fiery tongue swiped at her lip. Of course Kara opened for it.  _ I am human.  _ Well, part human. Eventually, with Lena's toes just touching the ground uselessly anyway, she wrapped her legs around Kara's hips with the help of the hero's impossibly strong hands under her thighs. 

Her heart was racing so erratically she wondered if it would be too much even for her alien composition. 

Lena, ever the sensitive, aware, intelligent Lena, pulled away to gasp for breath and resting her forehead on Kara's told her to breathe. "Breathe." After a few hot, intermingled breaths, "Are you okay? Is this okay?"

"Lena, I think my heart's going to burst." And then Kara lost herself in the warm chuckle that reverberated from Lena's chest pressed against her own. 

"Guess there is someone else, huh?"

"Guess that confirms I've definitely been supressing the gay. Alex was right." Kara pouted, causing the scrunch in her eyebrows and Lena could only throw back her head in hysterics. Finally, past the tears in her eyes, she found her hero attempting to hold a pout only to have it erupt into a grin brighter than any sun in any galaxy. Yeah, Lena's laughter, she was definitely gay for that. And that fucking smile. "Fuck, Lena."

Suddenly, she gasped, "Kara Danvers, you can swear? I was wondering if I'd have to program that into you one day!" 

"Lena!"

She caught her bottom lip in her teeth.

"No but… fuck, Lena. You're so beautiful. Do you even  _ know  _ how beautiful you are?"

And there was that soft smile. The small smile that said so much more than Lena would ever know, that made this sharp-angles boardroom woman into something soft and too fucking precious.

"So are you, darling."

Okay, she was too perfect. Kara was just going to have to kiss her again or she was sure she would die. 

So she did, with a passion and a heated fury that was filled with so much trust that once was that she'd broken, with all the heartbreak, with every tear, every moment she'd realized Lena meant everything to her and she could never live without her, every ounce of admiration and adoration she had for this perfectly flawed phenomenon of a woman she couldn't believe was her best friend—much less who was equally hungry to just kiss and kiss and kiss Kara. 

Since when? Since fucking when? Why did no one ever tell her anything? They could've had  _ this  _ all this time?

"Lena," She whimpered when her lip was pulled between rows of perfectly white teeth.

"Mmm?"

"How long? Why did you never say anything? Since when?" She got out between kisses. 

"Does my seductive smirk mean  _ nothing _ to you? Since when  _ haven't  _ I? Biting my lip? Calling you my hero? Buying you flowers? Trusting you? The smouldering gaze? Everything in-between? Kara."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah," Lena chuckled again.

"Wow no wonder I'm so head over heels for you, I got the full freaking assault."

"Mmm," Lena hummed against Kara's jaw, moving to explore her neck and nipping at her earlobe. "Is this what you want, Kara? Do you want me?"

"God, yes, Lena.  _ Yes."  _

"Then take me. I'm yours—I always have been. You know where my bedroom is."

And after stumbling and accidentally, well maybe not so accidentally, slamming Lena into a wall in a bout of especially hot kisses, her knees brushed the edge of the king-sized cloud and Kara leaned down until koala-bear Lena was resting on the bed. Shifting them up to the centre, Kara settled on top of Lena, her thigh slotting between Lena's legging clad ones and drawing out a sinful moan that may or may not have—most definitely destroyed Kara's favourite panties. "I can't believe this is happening." Lena breathed as Kara's lips had broken away to trail down her neck, nipping, licking, loving.

" _ You  _ can't?" Lena's breath caught when Kara reached an extra sensitive spot in her collarbone.

"I never thought either of us would ever be bold enough to just fucking do something." Lena untangled her hands from the blonde tresses she was tugging mercilessly and deliciously on and reached for one of Kara's hands planted on her hip possessively. Smoothing over the golden skin of it, admiring the quiet bold strength in the tendons beneath, she finally took it in hers and dragged it under the hem of her sweater, warm fingers ghosting over her quivering stomach until they reached the curve of her breast. She heard Kara draw a sharp breath as she realized Lena was already braless, despite knowing that was the first course of action Lena took upon arriving at home. "It's okay, you can touch me.  _ Please _ ," She hoped the shake in her voice of pure need wasn't as obvious as it was in her head. Needing no further prompting and with only a whimpered  _ Lee _ Kara's hand slipped over her breast. Supergirl's rough callouses were delightfully rough on her nipples as she squeezed, Lena's breast a perfect fit for her hand somehow.

"You're  _ literally perfect. How?"  _ Lena couldn't help the resulting shiteating grin and attempted to dampen it by taking her lower lip in her teeth. Suddenly beyond impatient to assess Kara's perfection, Lena tugged at her shirt collar before beginning on the buttons herself. With the top four opened, she spread the neck out over Kara's shoulders and admired the golden plane of perfect skin, completely unmarred by the human existence. Kara rolled her nipple between two fingers and Lena, without meaning to, growled and bucked her hips in search of more friction which only coaxed a moan from both of them. 

She was significantly less patient all of a sudden and fumbled the rest of the buttons loose and shoved the shirt off those perfect shoulders, not missing a beat before making quick work of the clasp of Kara's bra. With some rearranging the two items were flung aside and Lena eagerly cupped the smaller, tender mounds. " _ You're  _ perfect." Kara's lips had worked down to where Lena's sweater needed to be bunched under her arms and a hot tongue swiped over straining nipples. "Oh fuck." 

She couldn't take it anymore and in hopes of sending the hint across, Lena popped the button of Kara's pants, yanked the zip, and slipped her hand under the waistband of Kara's underwear to find a soaking, hot mess. All for her. "You're a mess, honey," She cooed and relished in Kara's little whimpering sounds as she dragged her fingers over her swollen clit. Kara pressed her hips down, Lena's hand caught between her thigh and Kara's mound as she looked for more pressure. 

She finally realized Lena's hint and slid her own hand under Lena's yoga pants to find an equally wet disaster. "So are you," she smirked into Lena's chest. Without wasting any time, with only a quick few circles over Lena's clit, Kara thrust two fingers deep inside her best friend, using her thigh as extra leverage and Lena arched her back impossibly with a guttural moan. 

"Only for you _... Kara._ Fuck!" Kara began to pump her hand in and out, scissoring her fingers slightly to catch a particularly sensitive patch with every ram of her steel fingers. " _More,_ " Lena managed to get out and Kara added another finger, feeling the tight stretch of Lena's pussy. Her fingers had forgotten their work on Kara and she suddenly remembered, going straight ahead to fill Kara up to her knuckles. Her best friend shuddered and rammed her hips down, Lena's palm in the perfect position to apply extra stimulation to her clit. She only fucked Lena harder and when Lena was a shaking, panting mess, she only asked, "One more, Kara, _please_. _Destroy me._ " And Kara fucking combusted at those words, added a fourth finger, and stretched Lena until it burned. Neither relenting their attacks, grinding and moaning, Kara caught Lena's lips again and kissed her with a new raging passion. It was all slow, dirty, and wet and the fact that she could do that while her hand was breaking records? Lena melted into her silk sheets as a mind-shattering orgasm barrelled over her, Kara not far behind. They worked one another through it, a chorus of curses and screaming enveloping them, before finally Kara collapsed onto a quivering Lena. The CEO managed to slide her hand free causing Kara to shake in oversensitivity, and Kara watched as she brought those long, capable fingers to dark cherry lips and fucking sucked them until her cheeks hollowed in. " _Lee. Fuck,_ " she groaned and Lena only tugged Kara's own hand up to bring to her lips again, tasting herself of Kara's fingers; taking them in one by one to flick with her sharp tongue. Only hinting at what else her mouth was capable of. And finally, she slid her other hand in Kara's hair and brought her down to lock their lips, Kara buzzing with the idea of tasting both Lena and herself on her best friend's fucking tongue. She moaned, finding Lena hadn't swallowed anything.

Their lips never parting, only turning into languid, lazy kissing as Kara curled into Lena beside her, wrapping her once again in safe, sturdy arms. She grabbed a blanket laid on the corner of the bed, and covered them with it. Parting a minute to shuck off both their pants, Kara tangled their legs together and Lena nuzzled beneath Kara's jaw. "Thank you," she said in the crook of her neck.

"For what?" 

"Letting me be selfish with my happiness. Enough so to fuck my best friend." She laughed and Kara felt her cheeks burn. "Thank you for being a safe risk."

Kara's throat tightened. Lena had called her her best friend again. Maybe they'd be okay one day. Maybe healing wasn't going to look quite as she'd expected. But things that mean so much rarely are so linear.

"Thank  _ you.  _ I'm sorry for taking so long to realize, and missing all the signs."

Lena chuckled lightly, pressing a small kiss in Kara's neck. "Yeah, that was quite amazing. I was beginning to wonder if everyone else was going to see it before you. Pretty sure they have, honestly. It's okay, even in your oblivion it wasn't one sided at all."

"It wasn't!?"

"Oh my god, Kara. I sure hope you don't look at all your friends that way."

The superhero whined, hiding her facing in Lena's deliciously silky hair, forgetting everything as she breathed in the scent of her shampoo. Overwhelmed by  _ Lena.  _ She tightened her embrace on Lena, wondering if she'd be able to ever let her go.

"I love you, Lee," She repeated the same old words they'd always shared, but this time was able to pour everything of herself into that small phrase.

Lena's hand tightened on Kara's hip and she swallowed thickly. It had always hurt a little bit when they exchanged those words. But this time, she found, it didn't. "I love you too, Kara."

Whatever the fuck came next, I guess they'd deal with it. Wherever this put their rocky relationship now, it was really really nice anyway. 

"Can I stay here?"

"Sure, honey." And with a kiss to Lena's hair, they drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is gonna be a series so if you, too, watch these scenes imaging what the fuck could've happened instead if supercorp was canon, please keep a look out! :) 
> 
> cheers, bitches!


End file.
